This invention relates to electromechanical timers used in controlling appliance functions where a selection of timer functions can be made by manually rotating a control knob on the timer.
Electromechanical timers are widely used to control functions in automatic appliances. Such timers use a control knob to select various functions desired to be performed by the appliance.
Generally the control knob is fixed on a shaft that provides the rotational axis for a rotating cam.
In prior art timers, a declutch mechanism is used in conjunction with a line switch to prevent a camstack from being manually advanced by the control knob while power is applied to the timer. This invention prevents the timer control knob from being manually rotated when pressure is applied by an appliance operator to the end of the control knob. Rapid rotation of the control knob while the timer is functioning can cause damage to electrical contacts on the timer's switch means, and damage to the appliance by abrupt function changes.